Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 046
！！ | romaji = Oyako Gekitotsu!! | english = Father Against Son!! | japanese translated = Father Against Son!! | chapter number = 46 | japanese release = May 21, 2013 | japanese cover date = July 21, 2013 | usa release = | usa cover date = }} "Father Against Son!!" is the forty-sixth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga This chapter was first printed May 21, 2013 in the 7/2013 issue of the V-Jump magazine. Summary "Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend's" "Crimson Hellfire" effect destroys all three of Goodwin's "Celestial Mages." Goodwin is on 3000 Life Points while Jack is on 4000. Jack warns Goodwin that he wanted a Synchro match, and now he's going to pay for it. The effects of all three "Celestial Mages" allow Goodwin to draw a card, so he draws three. Jack Sets a card and ends his turn. Goodwin draws, and tells Jack that he'll wish that he'd fallen to Goodwin's Rampaging Binary Stars combo, from this point on, he'll know true terror. Jack replies that talk is cheap and Goodwin should let his Duel do the talking. Goodwin Summons "Celestial Undertaker," and uses its effect to call back a Level 1 monster from his Graveyard, Special Summoning "Celestial Swordsman," the Tuner monster. Goodwin tunes the Level 1 "Undertaker" and "Swordsman," chanting "Grasp the strings of heaven and control the denizens of the underworld!" as he Synchro Summons "Celestial Double Star Shaman." When it's successfully Synchro Summoned, Goodwin can Special Summon as many Level 2 monsters from his Graveyard as possible, and he calls to his monsters to entrust themselves to heaven's strings and rise from the grave. He resurrects all three of his "Celestial Mages," as well as his "Celestial Tuner." Jack asks if this is another one of Goodwin's weird numbers strategies, but Goodwin just draws a card due to the effect of "Celestial Bell Tower." He admits that Jack was correct in reading his strategy as a Synchro match, and as Jack wonders what Goodwin's plotting, Goodwin reveals that "Celestial Double Star Shaman" is a Synchro Monster, but also a Tuner monster. Jack is shocked to see a Synchro Tuner, and Goodwin confirms that Jack's about to witness a Synchro with five monsters. He tunes his three "Celestial Mages" and "Celestial Tuner" with "Celestial Double Star Shaman," all of them Level 2, and he chants "Heaven! Fate! Principle of all phenomena! Ride the spinning wheel of heaven and manifest here!" Jack observes that Goodwin is Summoning a Level 10 Synchro Monster and that this must be his trump card. Shadow Miasma begins to roll off Goodwin as he chants, "My Duel Dragon! Break your 5,000 years of silence and descend with the light! Synchro Summon!" Jack wonders if Goodwin's also possessed by the darkness, as "Celestial Conquering Dragon Drago Ascension" descends. Goodwin draws another card from the effect of his "Celestial Bell Tower," giving him five cards in his hand, and "Drago Ascension" gains 1000 ATK for each card in Goodwin's hand, thus giving it 5000 ATK. Goodwin calls the value small, and he activates a D-Boost, telling Jack to fall victim to his Shadow Sense. Refusing to be humiliated, Jack vows to absorb the Sense with his Sense Banish as "Drago Ascension" attacks "Red Dragon" with "Ultimate Ascending Wave." "Red Dragon" is obliterated, and Jack is able to block some of the Shadow Sense, but enough gets through to damage his Duel Runner. He gasps in pain as he hangs in the air and his Life Points fall to 2000. Jack remembers a test in his youth as he took the attack of a "Des Feral Imp." Goodwin had requested that Zigzix raise the Sense to the next level, despite Zigzix's protests. Goodwin threatened him, but Jack requested that they hit him with the next one. Goodwin had it doubled and attacking from four directions at once, and Jack mused that for as long as they live, people are alone, isolated beings, even if they've got someone to call father. He'd remembered Kalin and the other shackles that he'd left behind, and vowed to have power that wouldn't yield to anyone as he blocked the Sense with his Sense Banish. Back in reality, Jack right his Duel Runner to land just in time, and Goodwin muses that Jack managed to hang on with his Sense Banish, despite the fact that the attack really should have destroyed his Duel Runner. He Sets a card, thus reducing "Drago Ascension" to 4000 ATK. Jack draws, declaring that he's the king and no-one can stand in his way. He's drawn "Monster Reborn, and immediately activates it, chanting "Be reborn at my side and display the majesty of a king!" as he resurrects "Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend." Declaring that all attacks are powerless before "Red Dragon's" effect, he activates it, burning "Drago Ascension" to ashes with "Crimson Fire." Goodwin chuckles that the majesty of a king just isn't what it used to be, and "Drago Ascension" vanishes, splitting into its Synchro Materials. Goodwin explains that it's "Drago Ascension's" other effect, "Celestial Reincarnation." It can protect itself from destruction by returning to the Extra Deck and leaving its Synchro Materials on the field. And since "Red Dragon" failed to destroy a monster with its "Crimson Fire," it can't attack this turn. Frustrated and taunted, Jack Sets a card and ends his turn. Drawing, Goodwin immediately calls out "Drago Ascension" again. Featured Duel: Jack Atlas vs. Rex Goodwin Duel continues from the previous Ride. Turn 2: Jack Since 3 "Celestial Mages" were destroyed, Rex draws 3 cards. Jack Sets 1 card. Turn 3: Rex Rex Normal Summons "Celestial Undertaker" (0/0), using its effect to Special Summon "Celestial Swordsman" (500/300) from his Graveyard. He Tunes his two monsters to Synchro Summon "Celestial Double Star Shaman" (100/800). Its effect allows Rex to Special Summon "Celestial Tuner" (900/600) and 3 "Celestial Mages" (1400/100 each) from his Graveyard, while "Celestial Bell Tower" allows him to draw 1 card. Rex Tunes his 5 monsters to Synchro Summon "Celestial Conquering Dragon Drago Ascension" (?/3000) in Attack Position. "Celestial Bell Tower" allows Rex to draw another card. With now 5 cards in Rex's hand, the ATK of "Ascension" becomes 5000. "Ascension" attacks and destroys "Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend" (Jack 4000 → 2000). Rex Sets 1 card. With 1 less card in his hand, the ATK of "Ascension" goes down by 1000 (5000/3000 → 4000/3000). Turn 4: Jack Jack draws and activates "Monster Reborn", Special Summoning "Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend" (3000/2000) from his Graveyard. Jack activates its effect to destroy "Ascension", but the latter's effect activates, returning itself to Rex's Extra Deck and Special Summoning its Synchro Materials, "Celestial Double Star Shaman" (100/800), "Celestial Tuner" (900/600) and 3 "Celestial Mages" (1400/100 each) from his Graveyard instead. Since the effect of "Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend" failed to destroy a monster, it cannot attack this turn. Jack Sets 1 card. Turn 5: Rex Rex Tunes his 5 monsters to Synchro Summon "Celestial Conquering Dragon Drago Ascension" (?/3000) again. Duel continues in the next Ride. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italic debuted here.